Freddy the fighters 2: turbo
Freddy The Fighters 2: Turbo is a sequel to the game of the same name. GAMEPLAY: '''unlike FTF1, FTF2:T will have more crud in it, and have a new thing: jumpstarts, a super attack. '''FIGHTERS: STARTERS: freddy: he's pretty much the same. his super attack is power out. bonnie: he's a bit slower and stronger. his super attack is bash jam. chica: has replaced endo with best air combo's. her super is pizza wheels. foxy: the same as the first game. his super is ultra hook slash. endo: now has great ground combo's. its super is neon wall. gold freddy: same as first game. its super is ITS ME. BB: now a starter fighter. his super is toxic ballons. UNLOCKABLE: mike shmit: he is the same as first game. his super is freddy hat. unlock by playing a fight. puppet: nerfed up like nuts. its super is puppet box. unlock by unlocking all fighters. mangle: he/she/it is a lot faster. its super is popper ball. unlock by fighting as foxy 5 times. springtrap: he is still the same.his super is toxic pizza. unlock by beating arcade mode. purple guy/vincent/dave miller: same. his super is springlock. unlock by playing arcade with springtrap. nightmare: a secret boss. his super is the bite of 1987?. unlock by beating him. shadow freddy: a joke fighter. he is exactly the same as freddy. unlock by entering RXQ in the high score screen. flumpty?: a joke fighter. his super is BANG BANG YALL. unlock by entering EGG in the high score screen. NON PLAYABLE: scott cawthon: a super secret fighter. super is 4th wall brake. STAGES: all stages return, but there are 3 new ones... eyesore hole: eyesore pops out sometimes dusting field: nothing really happens. bed: punching freddy plush makes a honk noise. MODES: arena mode: fight your way through other fighters until you reach the final battle! 5 nights mode: fight agents 5 random fighters until you win! training: sharpen your skills! endo ambush: see how many endo's you can beat up until you drop! high score screen: check you and your friends records! one hit mode: how many fighters can you beat with one hp? boss mode: play as nightmare agents loads of fighters! final night mode: have one last battle with scott himself! (warning: you might get own'd.) OPTIONS: volume: set it to low or high! fighter video: watch a video of a fighter's complete move set! settings: set your time limit, HP, stats, and more to spice up the battle! quit: get the heck out if you need a breather! TRIVIA: * plushtrap was cut due to it being stupid. * in order to fight nightmare, you must beat arcade mode without using the super attack once. * nightmare's super was called bite of 1987? cause its debated if he did it or not. * this game is much more advanced then the first game. * there will be an upcoming game called freddy the f***ing fighter: @$$ version. * this game, like the first, was made by FNAFguy234. * the name of the game is a reference to street fighter 2: turbo. Category:Games